


Test Drive

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Facing Fears [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami made her a magic strap on to help with her dysphoria and stuff, Biting, F/F, Facing Fears, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Magic Cock, Rough Sex, Sex on the hood of a car, What else is new, also Asami is a giant nerd, metalbending, pinning, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami shows Korra her latest satomobile design. Korra shows Asami a few things as well.





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Facing Fears series. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please hit me up on tumblr @raedmagdon

“Well?” Asami asked, grinning at the gleaming body of her latest prototype. “What do you think, Korra?”  
  
Korra grinned too. This Satomobile didn’t look all that different from the others, in her opinion, but Asami’s enthusiasm was adorable. Her face glowed with pride, and she kept bouncing on the balls of her feet, like she couldn’t contain the currents of energy and excitement flowing through her body.  
  
“It’s…” The hope shining in Asami’s eyes made Korra pause to search for the perfect word. “It’s beautiful, Asami. Just like you.”  
  
Asami’s beaming smile could have given the moon a run for its money, as far as Korra was concerned. “You mean it? I know Satomobiles aren’t really your thing…”  
  
Korra snorted. Although she had plenty of fun on the Go Kart track, it was a well-known fact that she wasn’t exactly Republic City’s greatest driver. She was, however, very good at complimenting her brilliant girlfriend. “I don’t have to know every part of the engine to be proud of you. It looks fantastic to me.”  
  
Asami threw both arms around Korra’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug. “You’re the best.”  
  
Korra’s cheeks burned. Asami’s breath was ticklish against her temple, and the floral scent of perfume lingered in her nose. It was mixed with a little bit of grease today, as it often was, but Korra didn’t mind. The smell reminded her of Asami, and Asami was home.  
  
“Just telling the truth. It’s a neat car,” Korra insisted, draping her arms over Asami’s shoulders to return the hug. “I know how hard you’ve been working on it…” She had more to say, but the words floated out of reach. Asami’s smell had been distracting, but the shape of her body made Korra forget how talking worked. The two of them were a perfect fit, and the press of Asami’s breasts just above hers had Korra swallowing thickly around her tongue.  
  
It wasn’t the only part of her body that felt pleasantly uncomfortable.  
  
Of course, Asami noticed. “You must really like the new design, I guess,” she said, her smirk audible in her voice.

Korra pulled back, pouting a little. “C’mon, don’t make fun of me. You designed the thing. You know it doesn’t go all the way down.”

Asami bit her lip to stifle a laugh. “I’m not complaining. I didn’t know you were wearing it today, that’s all.”  
  
“Felt like it,” Korra said with a shrug.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
The suggestive note in Asami’s voice and the flash of interest in her eyes didn’t escape Korra’s notice. Although she wore the prosthetic Asami had made for her for reasons besides sex, she definitely wasn’t going to turn sex down if it was on the table. Or on the Satomobile. Or anywhere else.  
  
_Get a grip,_ she told herself, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in her belly. A _sami brought you here to show you her new baby, not so you could mess around._ But telling herself not to think about messing around was like telling someone not to think about elephant koi. It only made things worse.  
  
“Okay, stop embarrassing me and show me all the deluxe features. I know you want to.”  
  
Asami did want to, because the lustful haze in her green eyes brightened back into excitement. “Well, there’s the overall shape. The hood is streamlined to be more efficient, see?” She gestured at the car’s nose, and Korra followed the edge of Asami’s hand with her eyes. On closer inspection, the front end did look less blocky than most Satomobiles.  
  
“Efficient. Right. You sure it’s not because you want to go faster, huh, speed monster?”  
  
Asami snorted indignantly. “No… well, that’s a bonus, but the less wind resistance, the less fuel the Satomobile burns. More savings for the owner during the life of the vehicle.” Her face softened into a smile. “Actually, I got the idea watching you with your glider.”

Korra gave a playful tilt of her head and batted her eyelashes. “Are you saying I’m your inspiration?”  
  
“No,” Asami groaned, cupping her forehead with her hand—but Korra could see that she was fighting more laughter. “I mean, yes. You are. But you don’t have to say it like that.”  
  
“I think it’s sweet,” Korra said. “What else?”  
  
“Well, there’s the shatterproof glass,” Asami said, patting the windshield. “That wasn’t easy to design. I had to collaborate with several chemists and glassmakers to find a solution. There’s a layer of polyvinyl butyral between two layers of glass, so…” Her voice trailed off. “There’s plastic sandwiched inside, so it cracks instead of shattering.”  
  
“I got it the first time,” Korra said.  
  
Asami’s brows arched. “You know what polyvinyl butyral is? I’m impressed.”  
  
“You talk in your sleep.” Korra tried to hold a straight face, but Asami’s frown made it difficult. “Kidding. You do talk in your sleep, but I got it from context.”  
  
“If I don’t talk about work, what do I talk about?”  
  
Korra bit the inside of her cheek. It was true that Asami talked in her sleep, and occasionally spouted gibberish Korra couldn’t translate. Some nights it was hard to tell if she was using real words or made-up ones. However, Asami’s dreams were usually more suggestive than work-related.  
  
“All kinds of things,” Korra said, ignoring the pulse that stirred between her legs. She’d felt the need to wear the SatoCock when she’d looked in the mirror that morning, but she was starting to regret her decision. Her only saving grace was her loose pants, although they helped with the problem of building pressure. “Anything else?”  
  
Asami leaned against the hood, looking down at the front wheels. “The brakes on this baby are better than ever. Most Satomobiles brake with the rear wheels, but this one brakes with all four. Perfect for city driving when there’s lots of traffic.” 

Korra sighed. “Traffic. The one downside to your dad’s invention.” She waited to see whether Asami would laugh at the joke, or sink into a brief silence. Asami had assured her that talking about Hiroshi was okay, but the subject was still a sensitive one.  
  
Luckily, Asami didn’t seem all that sensitive today—at least not emotionally. She laughed, while Korra struggled not to think about all the other ways (and places) that Asami was sensitive. “Man’s progress shall always be his downfall,” Asami said, smiling fondly at the satomobile.  
  
“Woman’s progress,” Korra said. “This one’s all you, isn’t it?”  
  
It had the intended effect. Asami glowed with satisfaction at the praise. (Sometimes, Korra suspected she hadn’t received much growing up.) “Yes it is. So…” She narrowed her eyes in playful challenge, teasing her bottom lip with her tongue. “Can I convince you to take a ride?”  
  
Korra hesitated. _You have a dirty mind,_ one part of her said, but the other didn’t much care. When Asami gave her that look, there was no chance of misinterpretation. _Besides, it doesn’t matter if your mind’s dirty as long as hers is too. She’s the only one who can keep up with you, remember?_  
  
“Well, maybe,” Korra said, stretching out the words in a much too casual way as she edged closer to the hood of the Satomobile. She stuck her thumbs in her pants, pulling the material a little tighter over the front. She’d been trying to hide the bulge in the baggy legs before, but it was just her and Asami in the garage this late, and her girlfriend did own the factory. “But you’ll have to answer a few more questions first.”  
  
Asami’s lips twitched into a smirk, and Korra couldn’t take her eyes off them. The dark outlining, the deep maroon color, the swollen shape begging to be kissed… they were both a contrast and an utterly perfect complement to the grease smudges that occasionally ended up on Asami’s face. That was her girl, all right: beautiful and brilliant and not afraid to get her manicured hands dirty. Korra spared a brief glance at Asami’s long fingers, which were thankfully clean this time—clean enough to touch certain places that had started to ache.  
  
“Korra? Republic City to Korra…”  
  
Korra blushed. Here she was trying to put the moves on Asami, and she was the one with her head in the clouds. “Sorry,” she said, with her most disarming smile. “You’re too pretty. It’s distracting.”  
  
Though they had been together for years, and Korra was always generous with the compliments, Asami’s eyes still widened with delighted surprise. “If you’re trying to seduce me, Avatar, it’s working.”  
  
Korra closed the rest of the gap between them, bracing her palms on either side of Asami’s hips. “Don’t need to seduce you if you already want it.” She rocked forward, and Asami gasped as their hips lined up.  
  
That one small noise was enough to snap Korra’s restraint. She must have heard it a thousand times already, but it never got old. The sweet little hitch of breath Asami made as their bodies brushed got her every single time.  
  
She kissed Asami without really thinking about it. Her only thoughts were of wanting her girlfriend’s taste on her tongue, and Asami’s lips were warm and sweet and welcoming against hers. Their mouths slid together with soft moans that came from both of them, and Korra had to remind herself to keep it slow. Just because she felt like she was about to come in her pants didn’t mean Asami was that far along.  
  
And she did feel like she was about to come in her pants. Asami could rev her up faster than any Future Industries engine with just one touch, or even a heated look. And a kiss? Her kisses left Korra’s knees weak. Not too weak, however, to grasp Asami’s hips in both hands and grind her pelvis forward a little harder.  
  
It was almost a mistake. She was already swollen, sensitive, and even two layers of fabric couldn’t hide all the heat radiating from Asami’s body. The SatoCock gave a twitch, and Korra broke away from Asami’s lips for a moment to shudder. From the glint in Asami’s eyes, she knew her lover had felt it.  
  
“Feels like you’re ready to go, huh?”  
  
Korra was more than ready, but she hesitated. This was Asami’s workplace, after all. “Here? Are you sure?”  
  
Asami leaned back in, brushing her nose close to Korra’s, muttering her answer right against Korra’s lips. “Korra? You can fuck me anytime, anywhere, as long and hard as you want.”  
  
The offer sent all the blood in Korra’s body rushing between her legs. Her clit pounded almost painfully against the transmitter, and she couldn’t swallow her groan in time. She kissed it into Asami’s mouth instead, grabbing both of Asami’s legs and hauling them up around her waist. Asami gave that same small gasp of delight again, and Korra gave her thighs an extra squeeze. “You like that?” she mumbled, sliding her palms higher to cup Asami’s rear.  
  
She felt a spark of pride when it took Asami a moment to answer. “I’d like it more if we weren’t wearing clothes.”  
  
Korra made a decision. Asami was dropping all kinds of signals, and it didn’t get much blunter than ‘anytime, anywhere, as long and hard as you want’. _Well, if hard is what she’s asking for…_ Asami’s fingers curled around the back of Korra’s neck, pulling her forward for another deep, messy kiss. _Oh, she’s definitely asking for it._  
  
“How much do you care about this prototype?”  
  
Asami stopped her hungry nibbling along the cut of Korra’s jaw. “Hmm?”  
  
“I said,” Korra said, letting the heat from her eyes burn full force into Asami’s, “how much do you care about this prototype?”  
  
Asami’s jaw dropped with understanding, then turned into an open-mouthed smile. “Not much. I was going to crash-test it later. I thought you’d like to see the sparks fly.”  
  
“Already got it covered.”  
  
Korra braced Asami’s ass on the hood, drawing from the simmering pool of chi that lived within her lungs. Fire came from the breath, but hers was sucked right out of her chest as she guided gentle licks of flame along the seams of Asami’s work shirt.  
  
Asami occasionally pretended to be annoyed with this sort of behavior—her clothes were expensive—but not this time. She shivered with what Korra instantly recognized as arousal as the fabric fell away. If that wasn’t proof enough, the stiff brown peaks of her nipples poking through the black lace cups of her bra made it undeniable. Korra dipped her head, latching onto the left one and laving it with her tongue. She sucked and flicked, wetting the lace until Asami whimpered and clutched her head.

As wonderful as Asami’s fingers felt sifting through her hair, Korra didn’t allow them to guide her. She went at her own pace, nipping the tender skin above Asami’s breast before switching over to the other one. Asami arched beneath her as she gave it the same treatment, but Korra wasn’t patient enough to remain in one place for long. Her hands itched to travel and the ache in her pants was worse than ever.  
  
“Korra… Korra, more—”  
  
Korra released her mouthful of nipple and lace with a wet pop. Judging from Asami’s tone, she was similarly impatient.  
  
_More. I can definitely do that._  
  
Asami’s pants were slightly more difficult to deal with than her shirt, or maybe she was growing more desperate and losing focus. Either way, Korra tore the parts she didn’t singe with her bare hands and tossed the scraps aside. She didn’t even bother removing Asami’s underwear, or her own pants. She just fished for the sensitized shaft of the SatoCock— _her_ cock—with one hand until it popped out above the waistband and yanked Asami’s panties aside.  
  
Korra wasn’t surprised when Asami’s gaze locked onto it. The look of lust in her green eyes was the only warning she gave before she slid her hand down between their close-pressed stomachs to give the shaft a firm squeeze. Korra couldn’t help it. Her hips jerked on instinct as she pushed into Asami’s fist. The pressure felt so good, and the way Asami’s thumb played over the wet, swollen head was absolutely wicked.  
  
But this wasn’t what Asami had asked for. She’d clearly said ‘hard and long’, and Korra didn’t want to disappoint. Her frustration came out in a growl as she seized both of Asami’s wrists, yanking both her lover’s hands away from her cock and right hip to slam them onto the hood of the Satomobile. There was a crumpling sound, and Korra was faintly aware of the fact that she’d left twin dents in the car’s frame.  
  
_Oh well. She did say she was going to crash this thing…_  
  
After a quick check to make sure Asami was okay—which she was more than, if her impatient whines and the constant rolling of her hips counted as an answer—Korra truly let herself go. She released Asami’s wrists for the briefest moment, but only to bend the metal of the hood around them into a set of makeshift restraints. She had other plans for her hands, and those plans included grasping Asami’s thighs and ass as tight as possible.  
  
Asami didn’t have any objections. She started rocking before Korra even managed to line their hips up. Korra had to grip her thighs hard and leave a few scratch marks before Asami finally got the hint and stilled long enough for Korra to find her entrance.  
  
The moment Korra slid past her soaked panties and touched the tip of her cock to Asami’s heat, her eyes rolled back in her head. Not for the first time, she found herself amazed by the gift Asami had designed for her. Despite its drawbacks, this part—the pounding pressure, the overwhelming sensation of Asami’s wetness sliding against her—was so much stronger than anything she’d imagined she could feel through a toy. A large part of it was mental, but thanks to Asami’s ingenuity, the physical was keenly present: enough for her to feel Asami’s fluttering entrance trying to pull her in.  
  
A powerful shudder coursed through Korra’s body, strong enough to make the hood of the Satomobile groan beneath them. She was pretty sure she could hear some of the inner parts above the wheels squeaking, but she didn’t care. Asami was so warm, so wet, all for her. She didn’t even have to use her hands to make sure there was enough slickness. All she had to do was push. The head of her cock nudged Asami’s lips, gliding up briefly to tease her clit, then slipped back down to her opening.  
  
The moment she began sinking inside, Asami thrashed beneath her, not trying to get away, but to take her in faster. Korra’s eyes widened, but she was willing to go with it if Asami was. She let the heels digging into her lower back be her guide, leaning forward to take Asami’s shoulder between her teeth. One sharp snap of her hips, and she was sheathed to the hilt, as deep as she could go. Even though Asami’s muscles strained around her cock, struggling to adjust to the stretch, the whimpers beside her ear were more pleasure than pain.  
  
Korra was a little embarrassed to admit she liked the pained parts too. She never wanted to hurt Asami, not really… but the thought of leaving her deliciously sore and too well-fucked to walk straight was definitely appealing. With that goal in mind, she started thrusting, only giving Asami a few gentle strokes before picking up a harder, more selfish pace.  
  
Her reward was a loud wail that echoed through the garage. Asami’s heels dug even harder into her ass, and Asami’s fingers flexed above the makeshift manacles, obviously wanting to grasp something, but unable to reach anything but air. The slight sign of helplessness only worsened the ache that throbbed along Korra’s length. Asami’s warm, clenching walls were torturous enough on their own, but the thought that she could claim them, split them open over and over as deeply and roughly as she wanted, filled her with a raging fire she couldn’t contain. She braced her hands on the hood of the Satomobile, leaving yet more dents in the shape of her palms as she pounded into Asami with all her strength.  
  
“Korra!” Asami screamed her name raspy and raw, breasts thrust out and chest heaving. The sight almost made Korra spill long before she was ready—the strained cords standing out on either side of Asami’s neck, her loose-hanging jaw, the rapid fluttering of her darkened lashes. But the sounds. Oh Spirits, she would never tire of hearing Asami shout her name. She needed more of that voice pleading for her, _right now_ .  
  
“Tell me you want it,” she grunted into the crook of Asami’s shoulder. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you. How much you want this cock.”

“I want it,” Asami repeated, almost before she’d finished giving the order. “Want you to fuck me, want your cock—”  
  
Korra could tell Asami wasn’t even internalizing the words. She was a record playing back on command, and she would say anything, do anything, as long as it meant the thrusting didn’t stop. Possessing such control made Korra dizzy in the best possible way, but it also wasn’t good enough. She wanted Asami to feel this. To remember this. If that meant slowing down for a moment to get her point across, she would, no matter how agonizing it was.  
  
“Tell me how it feels,” she groaned, nipping the crook of Asami’s neck. She forced herself to take a slower tempo, but she had no defense against Asami’s fluttering walls. They kept squeezing, but Korra didn’t have the will to pull out completely.

“Feels so good,” Asami murmured. “So full—Korra!” Her answer turned into a yelp as Korra sped up again. “Korra, you make me feel like I’m burning…”  
  
The desperation in Asami’s voice was almost Korra’s undoing. She adored the sensation of Asami’s slippery walls, the wet slapping noises her hips made as she brought their bodies crashing together, but that voice… Asami’s voice broken and needy, all because of her. It made her feel even more powerful than being the Avatar.  
  
Korra looked down at Asami with wide and adoring eyes, trying to snatch one more image to tuck away in her memory. She knew she wouldn’t last, but she wanted to burn the sight into her brain: Asami, pale and vulnerable, with obvious strength in her long, straining limbs, but a softness and fragility that Korra drank in as though she would die without it. This was what she loved, what she needed: Asami stretched out before her, panting and squirming, taking her cock and mewling for more. Nothing could compare. In moments like this, Asami belonged to her, body and soul.  
  
She wasn’t prepared for the sensation of Raava’s white-hot light racing through her, but she wasn’t surprised either. Her powers didn’t manifest often during sex, because Korra much preferred to remain in the moment with the woman she loved. But sometimes… sometimes, having Asami shattered all her self-restraint. It made her selfish, needy, a primal being that needed to assert ownership in any way possible. Her hips pumped faster, almost a blur, and Asami’s sharp cries filled the garage.  
  
“Korra, Korra, Korrakorra _korra…”_  
  
Korra gave one last thrust, a violent motion that made the hood of the car crumple in on itself, and then it happened—Asami drew impossibly tight around her, then started shivering, rippling so hard and fast that Korra couldn’t hold herself back any longer. With a few more jagged strokes, she hit her own peak, emptying everything she had into Asami’s pulsing core.  
  
A sensation of relief swept through her whole body. She hadn’t realized how tense she was until the pressure inside her released. Each stream that spilled from her cock splashed against Asami’s walls, causing them to clench harder around her. She tucked her face into Asami’s neck, breathing in deep as she kneaded Asami’s ass with both hands, trying to force herself just a little bit further. The tip of her length had already hit resistance, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted Asami to feel every inch of her, to hold every drop of her.  
  
The white light within her swelled, blotting out her vision and every thought but one. _Hers._ Asami was hers, always and forever. And she was Asami’s too, for as long as Asami loved and wanted her.  
  
She came back to herself several moments later, just in time to see Asami thrash through what had to be her second or third orgasm in a row. Her skin was covered in glistening sweat and her eyes were hazy with a happy sort of exhaustion. “Korra,” she slurred, wincing with what looked like overstimulation as her muscles gave a few final twitches.  
  
A smile of satisfaction stretched all the way across Asami’s face, and after a few confused blinks, Korra smiled back. She couldn’t remember precisely what had happened, but she remembered how she’d felt: connected. Happy. Loved. Sometimes it was really wonderful to feel Raava’s spirit within her when she wasn’t about to die. It stripped her down to her deepest feelings, and right now, those feelings were all for Asami.  
  
“I love you,” she mumbled, placing a soft kiss to Asami’s swollen lips. Maybe it was a silly thing to say after she’d just fucked her girlfriend into the hood of a car—literally—but it felt right. Asami was the only person she trusted enough to let go with, the kind of lover who would act out every filthy fantasy she had and plead for more, and look at her like she’d hung the stars in the sky afterward.  
  
“Love you too.” Asami’s arms tensed, and Korra laughed when she realized why. She’d been trying to offer an embrace, but her wrists were still trapped. Korra bent them free, and Asami wrapped her in a tight hug, clinging almost desperately to her back. She allowed Asami to get her bearings, whispering soothing things and placing kisses along Asami’s damp hairline.  
  
“You’re okay, right? That wasn’t too rough?”  
  
Asami sighed into her shoulder. “No such thing as too rough with you. It was just right. Perfect.”  
  
“I know. I just worry—”  
  
“Don’t. You always know exactly what I need…” Asami’s breathing calmed down, and she seemed to have an easier time speaking as she said, “And today, apparently what I needed was for you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit down tomorrow.”  
  
Even though she’d already finished, Korra gave a slight jerk of her hips. If Asami wasn’t careful, those words were going to tempt her into asking for round two. To her surprise, Asami tipped up her chin and kissed her, hot tongue sweeping along her lips. Just when Korra started to kiss back, she pulled away and whispered, “So… this thing’s got a back seat. That probably needs testing too, right?”  
  
Korra’s heart swelled. “Well… I guess it _is_ for a good cause. We want to make sure your new design can withstand, uh, a lot of force.”  
  
“Even the power of an Avatar?”  
  
“I know of at least one driver who needs her car to be Avatar-proof. So?”  
  
Asami’s palm stroked along her back to pinch her backside. “So let’s get testing. We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
